Prettier
by Zovid
Summary: Lily thinks Miley is prettier then she is. So who better to ask then Oliver? Who does he choose? ONESHOT


**Prettier…**by: _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or Sierra Mist.

"I am not prettier then you!" Miley Stewart said to her best friend Lily Trescott. The two were in a heated discussion on how the ability of how Miley had been asked out on a date last week. She had gone, had fun, and dumped the poor fellow. But besides the point. Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend. She loved Miley, but she was insane. Lily had said that it was because Miley was so much prettier then herself and Miley had disagreed.

"Oh yeah? Then how is it that you got asked out by a sophomore!" Lily questioned flaying her arms everywhere. Miley rolled her. Lily rode on her skateboard alongside of Miley and all of a sudden stopped. "Is there something wrong with me?" Lily asked her eyes slightly wide. Miley quickly shook her head to assure her friend, that there was nothing wrong with her. Or nothing that Miley could have seen. Miley got in front of Lily and placed her hands on her shoulders shaking her a bit to get her attention.

Miley looked at Lilly. "Okay! Pay attention! I am not prettier then you! I just got lucky. I am just lucky." Miley said hoping Lily got the hint. The blonde nodded. "Thank you; now let's get to the beach." Miley said as Lily picked up her skateboard and tucked it under her arm along with her helmet. The two of them sat down at the bar, where Jackson worked. Lily threw her board and her gear over on the other edge. Jackson gave her a dirty look and she grinned only at him. Up ahead Oliver was coming by. Not to long ago, Oliver use to be obsessed with Hannah Montana, or other wise known as Miley Stewart. He saw them and waved over to them.

Oliver made his was Miley and Lily. "Hey guys." He greeted as he looked over to Jackson asking for a pop. Jackson handed Oliver a Sierra Mist. Saying his thanks, Oliver opened the top and took a gulp of it. He grinned to the two girls. "So what are you guys talking about?" Lily and Miley looked at each other, and Lily gave Miley that looked that told her she was going to say something.

"Oliver…" Miley knew what Lily was going to ask and rolled her eyes as she turned around in her seat to ask Jackson for a drink for herself.

"Uh? Yeah…" He asked a bit cautious. The way Lily was asking his name in a way, made him a bit of ease. He took another drink of his Sierra Mist.

"Isn't Miley prettier then me?" Miley rolled her eyes. Lily was so persistent sometimes. Miley turned back to face the two.

"You don't have to answer Oliver, she's being—" Miley started but Oliver cut her off, with an unexpected thought.

"Well actually, Lily…" He hesitated and flushed. "…I think your prettier." Oliver blushed. He may have been a dork, but he was always full of surprises. Lily's jaw had dropped and Miley raised an eyebrow. For a moment she wanted to blow up at Oliver for saying such a thing, but then realized the blush growing on Oliver's face. Then it hit her. Oliver liked Lily. She was right they were good for each other. But she didn't know if Lily liked him back

"What?" Lily asked still in a semi-shock. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she had a good idea that Oliver had just said that she was prettier then Miley. Miley had a smirk on her face.

"Uh…I think your prettier-" Oliver was cut off when Lily had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. Oliver stood there his eyes wide in shock. Lily pulled away and Oliver fainted backwards. Miley and Lily looked at each other then back at Oliver. Miley had a grin on her face, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. I was thanking him for being nice." Lily snapped as she and Miley bent down near Oliver to try to wake him up. Lily took a cup of water, Jackson was about to give to a man, and threw it in Oliver's face hoping that would work. He snapped up gasping for air. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Lily joked. Sitting up Oliver looked at her strangely and it came back to why he fainted. He opened his mouth, but Lily beat him to it. "Yes, I kissed-" this time it was Oliver's turn. He had brought her face to his, his lips crashing onto her own. Kissing her. Never did Miley think she was going to ever see her two best friends kiss each other.

"I told you, I am not prettier then you Lily." Miley said as the two kissed in front of her. Lily either had ignored Miley or just couldn't hear her. Lucky for Miley she had her cell phone on her. Her camera cell phone. "Smile." She said to the two as they kept a major lip lock. She took a picture for a future refrence.

**End**


End file.
